Fox in Equestria: Revamped
by Fan of Fanfics
Summary: A re-imaging of the original story by Raja-Ulat. I didn't want to see it die. When Naruto makes a true wish, one from deep down in his heart, a little bit of magic pulls him from his world into another. In the new world, the child will form bonds that transcend realities.
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples. Big than you to Raja-Ulat for permission to revamp this story. It was just way too good to let die. Hope you like, and make sure you go read the original if you haven't already.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or My Little Pony. The original idea for this story came from the Fanfiction author Raja-Ulat.

Time...Space...Reality...Fantasy. We all know what these are, yet how do we truly define them. Time. For some, seconds feel like hours, and for others, millenia like minutes. Not many realize that if you fall into a black hole, you will see the entire future of the universe unfold in front of you in a matter of moments, and you will emerge into another space time created by the singularity of the black hole you just fell into. Space. Space is dependent on time. In the spot you are standing, approximately 65 million years ago, a dinosaur stood in your place.

Reality. Fantasy. Is anything truly real? Or is your reality the fantasy of others. There is a theory. The theory states that there is more than simply a universe. More than a mere singular, linear stream of time. The theory persists even today. That of a multiverse. An interconnected web of worlds where every mere possibility – or impossibility – _is_ reality. Like a world where men and women are trained as powerful warriors, wielding skills many would consider supernatural. Or a world where humans never existed, and the dominant species is in fact, ponies.

What happens when worlds collide? The healing of a wounded soul, through the sheer kindness of another...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Eyes squeezed shut in concentration, Twilight Sparkle, Unicorn student to Equestria's Princess Celestia, breathed in slowly, centering herself for what she was trying to do. A veritable magic junkie, Twilight was always ready to learn and attempt a new spell, and this looked to be the most difficult one yet. As her horn began to glow with a magical aura, her concentration was broken by the voice of her assistant, a young dragon named Spike.

"Twilight, are you sure about this?" he asked the purple unicorn, who cracked her eyes open as the glowing aura around her horn vanished. "This spell sounds like it might be dangerous." Twilight rolled her eyes and Spike and scoffed.

"We've been over this, Spike," she replied, confidently. "It's perfectly safe. The spell creates a bridge between two beings, whether they be from Equestria or one of the theoretically infinite other worlds beyond our reality. Nothing to be worried about."

"You know, except for the possibility of you being trapped in another world...or pulling something really dangerous into _our_ world," the dragon replied sarcastically, but Twilight again rolled her eyes.

"Spike, in order to make a bridge, I would need a willing being to connect to on the other side. Since nopony knows that I'm using the spell, they can't willingly connect to make a bridge. This is completely safe," she announced, matter-of-factly. "What could possibly go wrong?" Spike felt a chill go down his spine as she said that, knowing that just the mere uttering of those words would cause _everything_ that could possibly go wrong to do so. Not wanting to be around when something _did_ go wrong, Spike high-tailed in out of the Library.

Closing her eyes again to regain her focus, Twilight's horn again began to glow with magic, brighter this time as the library was free of distraction...kinda.

"HI TWILIGHT!"

"GAH!" the unicorn shouted in fright and irritation at the three loud voices behind her. Leaping into the air, she turned and took in the sight of three fillies. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, collectively self-dubbed as the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "Can I...help you three?" she asked, trying to get her breathing under control.

"Do you have any books on Magic and Flying?" Sweetie Belle asked, the young Unicorn stepping forward with a bright, hopeful smile. Twilight was confused, and for good reason.

"Huh?" she exclaimed. "But you can't use magic yet," she said, before turning to Scootaloo. "And you can't fly." Scootaloo scoffed.

"Yet," she countered. "But maybe with a few books we could both figure it out. I wanted to ask Rainbow Dash, but we couldn't find her." Twilight rolled her eyes, thinking her rainbow-maned friend was probably napping up on a cloud.

"Alright," she conceded. "I guess I can see what we have-"

"YEAH!" the fillies shouted excitedly, beginning to zip from bookshelf to bookshelf, ripping books from their places and throwing them to the mare, who could do nothing but stare in shock as her neat and tidy library home was reduced to a state of total disarray in a matter of moments. Somehow, even with as fast as they were rushing, the Crusaders each picked out a book, with Apple Bloom even picking out a fiction story. She didn't want to be left out. "We'll take these, please!" At a loss for words, Twilight simply checked out their books for them, eye twitching.

The moment the three fillies had left the large tree that served as Twilight's home and the town library, the purple unicorn turned with a sigh as she looked at the chaos before her. A look of determination and irritation crossed her face as her horn began to glow, letting her levitate the books and assorted objects back to their proper places on the shelves. Even with magic though, the job would take Twilight quite a while.

When she had gotten things back to the way they were, she dashed around the library, locking the door and shutting the windows and curtains. Breathing a sigh of relief, she dove to her own book, once more finding the spell she was attempting to learn. Looking to her left, then her right, she closed her eyes again once it was confirmed that she was totally alone. For the third time, her horn began to glow, the aura increasing in intensity, beginning to encompass the unicorn's whole body. To be truthful, she didn't actually know how to tell if she was doing it right without having somepony to connect to. But better to learn the spell than to find herself in a situation she might need it.

"TWILIGHT!" The unicorn screamed as one of the floorboards beside her creaked open like a trap door and a pink-coated Earth Pony shot out. Her concentration gave way and her fright caused the magical aura to fluctuate, culminating in one massive pulse of magic that rocketed both Twilight to the ceiling and her Pink friend was sent crashing into a bookshelf, knocking a pile of books down on top of her. And then the magic just stopped expanding, and instead shot back and receded, imploding back in on itself at the tip of Twilight's horn.

"Oh, this isn't good," the unicorn said, cringing, knowing she was no longer in control of what she had set in motion.

All around Ponyville, residents turned their attention to the beam of light and magic that erupted from the library and into the sky.

"Whoa," groaned Pinkie Pie, popping out from beneath the books. "I haven't felt _this_ shaken up since I fired myself from my Party Cannon." A singed and battered-looking Twilight shook off her own shock, staring at her friend in bewilderment.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Outside of the Konoha Shinobi academy, a young boy, with blonde hair and whisker-like markings on his cheeks, sat on the lone swing, watching the other children get picked up by by their parents. The boy, at only six, had just started at the academy recently, and already he hated it. But only because the academy hated him too. He still didn't understand just why it was that nobody seemed to like him. He tried being nice, but nobody ever treated him any better. He tried playing jokes to get the other kids to like him, but they found him more annoying than anything.

He watched with a longing and a bitterness that no child should ever have to feel. Looked at the happiness that filled the eyes of the other children, while his own held none. Many of the adults looked at him with disdain. A couple of them possibly even gave him a look of pity, but did not reach out to him.

Then and there, Naruto made a wish. A wish that came from the heart, from the soul. A wish that came from every fiber of his being. _"I don't want to be alone anymore,"_ he thought. _"I wish I had a family...I wish I had friends...I wish my life wasn't so...empty."_ Little did he know the impact such a wish would have. The magical link Twilight had released used the wish of the blonde to tether itself to Naruto, sensing that although he didn't realize it, the boy was willing to do anything to get what he desired. And that desire sealed his fate.

Like the unicorn, a magical aura began to surround the blonde, who looked at his glowing self in wonder, before the magic fluctuated, pulsing outward into a dome of energy, in which Naruto was the center. A spark, a flash, and the dome became a beam of light which shot into the sky, parting the clouds above. Children and parents alike screamed at the sight, mirroring the frightened boy within. Slowly, the beam began to narrow in width, and those who stayed long enough to watch the entire scene gasped in awe and fear as the light swallowed the boy entirely before fading out of existence.

Vomiting was the first thing Naruto managed to be able to do. Around him was a vast expanse of many-colored lights, zooming passed at high speed. Looking at the many spinning colors, Naruto turned his attention to his own body, which despite being unable to feel anything seemed to be stretching and compressing, distorting and shifting shape at alarming rates. He tried to scream, but no sound escaped his lips. Trying to move, he desperately swung his arms and legs trying to get a hold of something, but could not. A scream broke the silence now, and he instinctively knew that it was his failed scream from moments ago, escaping now despite his lips holding closed.

"_What's happening?"_ he thought, afraid to try and talk again. Suddenly, he felt something snake around his wrist, though he could see nothing there. This only served to frighten the child further as he was suddenly pulled by the arm towards a tiny green dot, serving as a break in the neon expanse. As he got closer and closer, the dot got bigger and bigger, and he braced himself. Preparing to crash, he was surprised when he first felt a breeze before hitting the disk, which hurled him out of the bizarre, twisted place. And then the crash finally did come.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What was that?!" Sweetie Belle asked, she and the other crusaders hearing a rather audible 'thump' sound coming from outside their club-house. Closing their respective books, they walked outside, eyes going wide at the sight of a strange creature laying on the ground, covered in leaves and broken branches, looking for all it was worth as if he had fallen out of a tree, breaking all the branches on the way down. Sure enough, they looked up and saw that several branches that had previously been in the tree above were now missing.

Inching forward, Scootaloo nudged the new, rather bizarre creature with her hoof, jumping in shock when it groaned and turned over. "Any idea what it is?" asked Apple Bloom, moving in to look at the face of the unconscious thing.

"No clue," Scootaloo admitted. Sweetie Belle's eyes lit up as an idea struck her.

"Hey, I bet Fluttershy does!" the unicorn filly announced. "She knows all about weird animals." The other two seemed to accept her idea. Apple Bloom turned to the pegasus pony.

"Scoot, you're the fastest on that scooter of yours. We'll wait here and you go find Fluttershy," she said. Scootaloo gave a salute, before taking off as fast as she could. She at first tried Fluttershy's cottage home, but the pegasus pony was nowhere to be found. Deciding instead to try the town, Scootaloo managed to come out with more luck, finding Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie, doing a bit of shopping.

"-And the whole place just went 'BOOM!' And I was like "WHOA.' And then I crashed into a bookshelf. I mean, all I wanted to do was see what she was working on." Scootaloo skidded to a stop in time to hear Pinkie finish whatever story she was telling. Unfortunately, the cloud of dust she created shot all over the three older mares, nearly giving Rarity a heart attack from how dirty she now was. But Scootaloo ignored the shocked, yet enraged glare, instead turning toward the Pony she was searching for.

"Fluttershy, you gotta come see this!" she shouted, more excited than frantic. "There's some kind of creature we've never seen before. We think it might be hurt, because it crashed from a tree and wasn't awake." The older Pegasus gasped. If Scootaloo was right, then some sort of animal needed her help, and there was no way she could ever deny it that help.

"Scootaloo," she asked, and both Pinkie Pie and Rarity recognized the tone that was only in her voice when some kind of animal was in trouble. "Where exactly did you find this creature?" Turning her scooter, the orange filly motioned for Fluttershy to follow. The normally slow-flying Fluttershy, knowing some poor creature might be in pain, now easily kept pace, flying just above the younger pegasus. Pinkie and Rarity both followed as well. Neither wanted to miss this.

When they arrived back at the site of the Crusaders' club-house, the first thing they noticed was that the new creature, who even Fluttershy admitted she'd never seen nor heard of before, was still out cold. It was Rarity that made the more subtle observation.

"Is it wearing clothes?...I mean, if you can even call those hideous things 'clothing." she asked, and indeed, it did dawn on the other ponies that the thing was wearing clothing of some kind. "Perhaps it's intelligent...or an exotic pet whose owner just has horrible taste in fashion?" she theorized, while Fluttershy inspected what she instinctively knew to be a child. She just couldn't discern what _species_ of animal the child was. After giving the child a _thorough_ inspection, noticing only a few minor injuries that were already on their way to healing, she turned and addressed Rarity's assumptions.

"Well, firstly, _it_ is actually a _he_..." she began. "And I don't think he's anyone's pet. There's nothing on him that would identify him, or an owner." Turning to Apple Bloom, she asked the filly, "Apple Bloom? Could you go see if you can borrow your sister's cart, please? I think we should bring the poor little thing to my cottage. I have my supplies there, and I don't want to shake him up more than we have to on the way." The three Crusaders agreed, before taking off to go get the cart, while the mares waited with the unconscious child now.

"I've never seen anything like him," Fluttershy announced when the fillies were out of sight. Moving closer to the child. Already, the bruises he had from his crash landing had shrunk. "That's odd," she mused, looking at the damage he and the tree had done to each other.

Pinkie too was examining the boy, looking at him curiously, particularly his hands. Sure, she had seen creatures that had hands, but they were usually clawed and sometimes scaly, like Spike. Rarity was looking him over, though more mentally taking his measurements. She would have to get them later. Once the kid woke up, he was going nowhere until she had given him something decent. The rag of a shirt he wore was ghastly, and that was only the one half of his current outfit. It would never do.

Without warning, Pinkie gasped, causing the other ponies to leap back in surprise. "Hey!" she practically shouted. "If Fluttershy doesn't know what he is, maybe Twilight does. She has a book for _everything_!" The subject of their attention groaned slightly, and Fluttershy rushed to him, looking him over, but noticed he was still out of it. Blowing a strand of mane from her eyes, Fluttershy jumped in fright at the shrill sound of the Crusaders announcing their return, cart in toe. Being careful not to jostle the child too much, Rarity and Fluttershy moved him to the cart, which Pinkie Pie had quickly taken to pulling, making their way to Fluttershy's home. Along the way, the older pegasus hovered just above the slow-moving transport, watching the eyelids of the strange creature twitch, but not open. He would likely be out of it for a little while yet, at least.

Laying him in her own bed, Fluttershy moved down-stairs, addressing the other ponies. "Well," she said. "He's still out of it, but I think once he gets some rest he should be fine. Pinkie, would it be too much trouble to ask you to find Twilight and see if she might be able to identify just what he is?" Pinkie adopted as serious of an expression as she could, before giving her timid friend a salute, bounding out the door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Head throbbing, Naruto opened his eyes, and immediately closed them again. The light was simply too bright. Despite the ringing in his ears, he could at least make out the voice, sounding like a young girl. "Fluttershy!" she shouted. "I think he's wakin' up!" Naruto mumbled something, and the whoever was speaking seemed to have heard him. "And I think he can talk!" noted a bizarre accent, but put it out of his mind. The sound he next heard at first sounded like multiple foot-steps. However, there was a somewhat different sound to them then normal feet. Of course, he had no idea at this point what hooves on wooden stairs sounded like. He tried to sit up, but was held back down on the bed by said hooves.

"Oh, please," a soft voice almost pleaded. "You've obviously been through a lot, and you're not healed fully yet."

"The light..." groaned Naruto, and he heard a small gasp.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. Here." From through his eyelids, he noticed the room got darker, hearing the rustling of curtains being pulled closed. "There, is that better?" the voice asked, as Naruto again attempted to open his eyes. His vision was still kinda fuzzy, but began to clear, and Naruto noticed he wasn't in any hospital...he also noticed that his current caretaker wasn't exactly...human. Rubbing his eyes, he could only stare at the strange, winged horse with a yellow coat and a pink mane. It kind of reminded him of that girl who he had met last week in class, Sakura.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought," the young blonde said, falling back onto the pillow as Fluttershy moved closer, examining his forehead.

"Oh yes," she announced, either oblivious to his disbelief, or ignoring it. "You do have a nasty bump, but it's already starting to go down. Can I get you anything to make you more comfortable?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion. Fortunately, one perk of being a child meant that he was far more accepting of the fact he was being cared for by a...pony. Unfortunately, he had no idea what was going on or why, and his brain had to shut down for a while.

Fluttershy worried that maybe he had suffered a concussion, and waved her hoof in front of his face, receiving only a few blinks as a reaction. She turned to Apple Bloom, who had stuck around longer than the others. "Could you please go get some water?" she asked.

"Sure thing," replied the little filly, rushing out of the room. Returning to the still frozen child in her bed, Fluttershy took stock of his injuries, which in only a few hours had gone leaving very little trace of them. Vaguely hearing the return of small hoofs, she was completely unaware that Apple Bloom had no idea what Fluttershy wanted water for. Which is why the little pony improvised, hurling the water into the blonde boy's face. Despite the alarmed look on Fluttershy's face, she noted the water did have the desired effect, getting the boy to snap out of his stupor, sputtering.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Fluttershy said, rushing from the room, returning with a rather fluffy towel, drying the boy. "So, um...what's your name?" The blonde was muffled by the towel, so couldn't reply, but when it was removed from his face, he managed to answer.

"I'm Naruto," he said. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Fluttershy couldn't help but smile at the boy's enthusiasm in the face of his near total confusion.

"My, that's an interesting name," she said. "I'm Fluttershy, and this little filly is Apple Bloom," she announced, motioning to herself and the young pony respectively. "We found you unconscious after you crashed into a tree. Naruto's eyes widened.

"A tree? Is that what I hit?" he asked in surprise.

"Yup!" said Apple Bloom, jumping up on the bed to get a better look at the stranger. "What were ya doin' up there? Trying to fly."

"No!" shot back Naruto, defensively. But he added as an afterthought, "But that _would_ be cool." Apple Bloom just laughed.

"Well, maybe you could teach my friend Scootaloo to fly. You and her are about the same level at it already," she giggled. "And you ain't even got wings." When the filly said that, it again drew Naruto's attention to the mare, who was currently fluffing up his pillows...yeah, this was way better than a hospital. But his gaze was drawn to her wings, something which Apple Bloom was quick to notice. "Whatcha lookin' at? Ya look like you never seen a Pegasus Pony before," she said, and Naruto nodded.

"I haven't," he admitted. "I've never even seen or heard of _any_ pony that could even _talk_ before." That caught the attention of the two ponies, who looked like the young boy had grown a second head.

"I have some friends that should be here shortly...maybe when they get here, we can try and understand what is going on here...oh, if it's not too much trouble," she added as an afterthought. Naruto shook his head, the little boy just as confused as the ponies.

"I kinda wanna know what's going on myself," he replied. Deep within child, something dark stirred for only a moment. It went unnoticed. Noises from downstairs alerted Fluttershy of her friends' arrival. She ceased the pillow fluffing, before easing Naruto back onto them.

"You just wait here, alright?" she said. "We'll be back in a few minutes, and then we can try and figure things out." As she and Apple Bloom prepared to leave the room, Naruto decided to say one least thing.

"Ms. Fluttershy?" Turning back around, she let the blonde know he had her full attention. He just gave her a smile. "Thanks." Smiling back, she nodded in response.

"You're most welcome," she replied, before turning again to go meet her friends. Again, a dark force within Naruto came alive, only for a moment. But this time, down in Fluttershy's living area, the horn of a purple unicorn glowed. She looked up the stairs and tried to peak at what exactly might be causing it, but couldn't see what was in Fluttershy's bedroom. Whatever it was, she knew she should be wary.

Chapter end.

Sorry it took so long. Being a re-imagining and revamping of the original, I thought the first chapter should at least be more than 2000 words. Thanks a whole bunch to Raja-Ulat for giving me both permission to take on this story, and advice and thoughts as to my own twist to the original.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	2. Chapter 2

FINALLY! Here it is at last. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or MLP, nor do I own the original idea that created this story.

"So...is he awake?" Rarity asked, attempting to break the silence brought on by Twilight's hard stare up into Fluttershy's bedroom. Fluttershy nodded.

"Yes, he just woke up a few minutes ago," she replied, standing in front of the stairs to prevent her friends from going up just yet. "He seems relatively fine, but he's rather confused. He said he's never seen a Pegasus before...or even heard a pony talk."

"Oooh, he can talk?!" Pinkie asked excitedly, practically bouncing twice her normal height.

"He's never heard a pony talk OR seen a Pegasus pony?" Twilight questioned, almost incredulous at the very idea. "That seems very unlikely." Fluttershy shook her head.

"I don't think he's lying. He's young, possibly the same age as the Crusaders...at least in terms of whatever his species is," she rebutted. "Poor thing is probably just as scared as he is confused." Moving to the side, she gave one final piece of advice. "Go easy with the questions, please. We don't want to upset him." Walking into the room, Twilight's horn began to glow again, but only for a moment. The ponies who hadn't seen him yet gawked as the little blonde boy tilted his head, eyes transfixed on Twilight's horn. Had anyone paid attention, they would have noted his eyes flash the same color as Twilight's magical aura. It was only a split second though.

"Naruto," Fluttershy said, moving alongside the bed. "These are my friends. This is Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash." As she went through the names, she pointed a hoof toward whom each name belonged to, and one by one, they gave a little wave of their own hooves. "You already know Apple Bloom. The one right behind her is her older sister, Applejack." Said pony gave him a reassuring smile, which he returned in kind. "These two fillies are Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle." The two, plus Apple Bloom leapt up onto the bed next to Naruto.

"We're the one's who found you!" Scootaloo announced excitedly, before Sweetie Belle took over.

"Why did you crash into a tree?" she asked. Rarity's eye twitched. Her younger sister was many things...Subtle was not one of them. Naruto just rubbed the back of his head.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he answered.

"Um, anyway, and last but not least, we have...um, where is Pinkie Pie?" At Fluttershy's question, all the ponies began to look around the room for their more energetic friend. From out of nowhere, the blankets on Fluttershy's bed were thrown off, along with the Crusaders, revealing Pinkie beneath. How she had been hiding beneath without being seen was a mystery...as was where the large amount of confetti came from. Before they could ponder it, Pinkie was in Naruto's face, much to her friend's embarrassment and Fluttershy's horror.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie. Your name is Naruto right? That's a funny name, but I like it! What are you? Where did you come from? Are you gonna stay long? What's your favorite flavor of cake, so I know what kind to get for your welcome party?" Naruto stared blankly for a moment, his eyes spinning, before he literally shook away his shocked stupor.

"Um, nice to meet you Pinkie Pie, yes, my name is Naruto, it's not a funny name, I am a human, I come from the village of Konoha, I have no idea how long I'm stuck here, and I've never had cake before, so I have no idea what flavor I'd like." Most of the answer's were taken in stride by Ponyville's resident party pony, until the boy had said he had never eaten cake. With a gasp so long and so deep it threatened to remove all the oxygen in the room, Pinkie Pie dashed out of the cottage, leaving a trail of dust in her wake.

"Sorry about Pinkie," Rainbow Dash said. "She's always like that."

"It's ok," Naruto replied after a moment or two. "It's not the weirdest thing that's happened to me today." Again, Twilight's horn began to glow, and it was beginning to get some attention from more than just Naruto.

"Ok, what is going on with that horn, Sugar Cube?" Applejack asked. "It's been doin' that since we all got here." Twilight shook her head and fixed her gaze on Naruto.

"It's reacting to Naruto for some reason, but I don't know what that reason is..." she admitted, making the child feel even more uncomfortable. "Even in my books, I don't recognize any species resembling him...and I can't say I've ever heard of a 'human' before. I think our first course of action should be to send a message to Princess Celestia. She'll know how to handle this situation." The other mares in the room agreed. The basic answers Pinkie had gotten weren't exactly informative, and with as young as he was, they were unlikely to get anything better, at least at the present time. "In the meantime, just because I haven't read about humans, doesn't mean they aren't in the books at the library. Fluttershy, would you mind coming over and taking another look through the books with me? Oh, and we'll need to find Spike. I haven't seen him since before the, um...accident, earlier."

Fluttershy gasped. "Oh yes," she said. "Pinkie Pie told us about that. What happened? Nopony got hurt, did they." Twilight shook her head and the Pegasus sighed in relief. Eying Twilight, Rainbow Dash spoke up.

"What were you doing anyway? I saw that pillar of light from clear across Ponyville." Naruto tilted his head. Pillar of light? Twilight just face-hooved.

"Not my fault. Pinkie Pie jumped out of nowhere and scared me, and it caused me to lose control of the spell I was learning," she said, and the others mares in the room just nodded understandingly. They knew how volatile Twilight's magic was, and they also knew, a little too well, how unpredictable their Pink friend could be. Honestly, if this was the first time something like that had happened, each and every one of them would be surprised.

"And what exactly does your new spell do?" inquired Rarity. But before Twilight could speak, she once more glimpsed at Naruto and something in her brain clicked. A 'human' appearing from nowhere, with no knowledge of Ponies or Equestria. That was the reason her horn was reacting to him. Her spell must have overloaded and attached to an unaware 'human.' Her mouth snapped shut into a panicked smile and her eyes darted around the room.

"Oh, you know me," she said quickly, nervously laughing for good measure. "I care more about learning the spell than what it does." Her friends stared at her curiously, Applejack going so far as to look skeptical. Darn Element of Honesty.

"Well... I guess..." Fluttershy began, embarrassing Twilight further. She didn't really have that problem, did she? Of course she did scoff at the idea of her earlier spell going wrong. She was glad when attention turned back to Naruto and she continued. "Naruto, do you think you're ready to move around some?"

"Finally!" shouted Naruto, leaping out of the bed, landing next to the giggling crusaders. "Man, I hate being pent up. I wanna stretch my legs and go meet more ponies!" The Mares giggled now, though Twilight was still giggling more nervously than for mirth. Fluttershy stepped forward.

"Alright then, but I don't want you overdoing it. I really think you should take it easy and ride in Applejack's cart." Naruto groaned.

"But Ms. Fluttershyyyyy!" Laughing at his childlike whine, Applejack moved lower to Naruto's level, looking him right in the eye.

"No 'buts' Mister," she said. "If Fluttershy says you should ride, you should ride...but if you don't like the cart, I got another idea for ya."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"WOOOOO!" Naruto cheered, riding through Ponyville, Applejack playing the part of his trusty steed. Looking that how much Naruto was being bounced and jostled, Fluttershy didn't know whether to scold her friend or to thank her, as it certainly seemed to be cheering the blonde up immensely.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Dear Princess Celestia. You'll never believe this..."_ Celestia smiled. Before her floated one of Twilight's letters. She loved reading them, and often looked forward to them. _"We discovered a new species today. I've never seen anything like it..." _The Princess tilted her head as the word 'it' appeared to be scratched out, and was replaced by 'Him.' _"... he called himself a... human. That name is strange in and of itself. Have you heard of anything like that before?"_

"I don't believe I have..." Princess Luna nodded as she passed by several of the palace guards. She heard her sister mumble, and nearly trample over her out of distraction. "Hmm... oh?" Celestia smiled down at her sister, who turned away with a light blush. "Sorry, dear sister."

"It's fine." Luna spoke, only to blink as the floating letter hovered before her face.

"Sister..." The note straighten out, and Luna read some of it. "Have you ever heard of... a human, before?"

After a moment, she shook her head. "...no. I... would have to see what it looks like first."

Celestia nodded, and kept reading. "Hopefully we will be able to. Soon..."

"_Anyway, Fluttershy has seemed to take a rather quick liking to the creature. At the very least we should be able to count on her to keep this 'human' somewhat comfortable..."_ Celestia grew a rather amused expression. Beside her, Luna took to peeking at the letter as they resumed their walk._ "But I wrote this letter because we are in great need of your guidance. We know nothing of this creature, which we require if we are to care for him."_ Luna looked up to her sister as she suddenly stopped. Luna glanced to the next line.

"What does she..." Luna began, only to see her sister's face marred by a concerned look.

_"We will be urgently waiting for a reply. Your faithful subject, Twilight Sparkle."_ Celestia glanced down, and saw that there was more. _"P.S. I really need to speak to you about a private matter. One I cannot put on paper."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Twilight watched as Spike sent the letter to Celestia. Now she just had to wait for the reply. But first, to figure out what they should do about that creature. What did he eat? Was he anything like Spike? Would they be able to get Naruto home, or would he be forced to adjust to their way of life. And worst of all, how would the blonde-haired child, let alone her friends, take the news that this very well could all be her fault? She looked out the window at the boy, who looked around excitedly as her friends, sans Fluttershy and Spike, who were each going through and looking for books, respectively now, pointed out shops and places in Ponyville and what they were.

"Let's hope the Princess replies soon," Fluttershy announced. "If Naruto is going to stay here, I'll need more information about him, and so far, I haven't found anything about 'humans' in these books."

"I don't see what the big deal is," Spike said. "I mean, he can talk, right? Why can't he just tell you what he needs?" Twilight sighed.

"He's a child, Spike," she explained. "He needs somepony to look after him and make sure he has what he needs, not just what he wants, or thinks he needs."

"She's right," Fluttershy agreed. "Poor thing needs somepony to take care of him until we find out where he came from and send him back to his parents. I'm sure they miss him terribly."

"I don't have parents." Turning to look at the now very depressed child, the two mares and young dragon watched his brilliant blue-eyes dull in sadness as he rode in on Applejack's back. A collective gasp filled the air at the words and the sudden change in the bubbly blonde. Fluttershy practically froze from guilt, feeling responsible for touching on such a sore subject. For the moment, Twilight forgot her own guilt and stepped forward, ignoring the pulsating glow caused by her horn.

"You're an orphan?" she asked, receiving a nod in reply.

"But you must have family, or friends that take care of you," Rarity said, hopefully. She of course knew that there were those without family. A frown marred her face when he shook his head in the negative.

"Nobody," he said quietly. "Just the old man Hokage, but he has to run the entire village, so I never get to see him..." Seeing a chance to change the subject to something less depressing, Fluttershy spoke up.

"Hokage? Is that the leader of where you come from?" Naruto nodded. "Well, we have the Mayor of Ponyville, and then we have Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna." Naruto perked up a bit.

"Princesses." he said, getting excited now. "Are they Ponies too?" From beneath him, Applejack nodded, crouching low to let the young boy off her back.

"Yup," she said. "But they're a bit different. They're Alicorns, which is a pony with wings like a pegasus, and a horn like a unicorn...and speaking of the Princesses..." She looked at Twilight expectantly.

"I sent a letter to Princess Celestia, but I haven't received a reply yet." Applejack nodded. Made sense. She couldn't expect to receive a reply so soon after sending it out. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind, than Spike belched out the reply to their message. Levitating it over to herself, Twilight read the letter aloud.

"_My dearest, most faithful Student. I have knowledge of nearly all creatures in Equestria, but never before have I heard of a 'human,' as you called it. Likewise, my sister, Princess Luna has no recollection of such a creature. We shall both consult the Royal Archives for any information, but the odds are most certainly against us."_ The five mares shared a look, before Twilight continued reading. _"If he truly is a new species, this is a remarkable discovery, and I will personally come to Ponyville tomorrow to speak with you and find out about this 'human.' Your mentor, Princess Celestia"_

A crash took their attention away from the letter as they saw Pinkie Pie leap in through the library window, doing a combat roll and returning to her upright position. "Nobody move!" she shouted. "I have cake." Naruto just tilted his head, staring at the pink pony in wonder as she strolled forward and, from seemingly nowhere, pulled a very large pastry. It even had a stick-figure of him drawn out of frosting. Looking from the cake to Pinkie, Twilight was just shocked she hadn't expected this of her.

"Two questions, Pinkie," she said. "One, why did you go to all the trouble of baking a cake for Naruto instead of just buying him a single piece to try?" Pinkie Pie tilted her head now, staring at Twilight as if it was the unicorn that was the crazy one.

"Well duh," she replied, as though it was common knowledge. "I can't let him try just _any_ cake for his first. If anything was wrong with it, it could turn him off to cake for life. I can _not_ let that happen." She stomped her front hoof for emphasis. "Since this was way to important to leave to chance, I decided to make one myself. And _everypony_ knows that freshly backed treats are the best anyways." After a moment to process, Twilight just nodded. It did make sense, in a sort of bizarre, Pinkie Pie kind of way.

"Alright," she said. "Next question...why did you break my window instead of just using the door?" Again, the earth pony scoffed.

"Cause then it wouldn't be a surprise, silly." As Twilight's eye began to twitch, she giggled, snorting a bit. Crouching to eye-level with Naruto, she sliced the cake and had one on a place in front of him faster than his eyes could follow. Seeing her expectant look and smile, Naruto tentatively reached out and grabbed the fork she had brought. For a second, he wondered how ponies could use forks, but then he realized Spike had fingers, so maybe there were other species that did too. Taking a small chunk of cake, he put it in his mouth. It took him less than a second to figure out that cake was the only thing he had ever eaten that came close to Ramen. It took less than five second for him to scarf the rest of his piece and an entire other piece.

"Oh, Naruto..." Fluttershy said, worriedly. "Don't eat so quickly. You'll make yourself sick!"

"Mission Accomplished," Pinkie Pie said, giggling as the boy, mouth full of cake, leapt up and hugged her around her neck. "Don't ever worry about your sweet needs," she told the blonde. "You just come to Auntie Pinkie Pie. I could always use a taste tester." Naruto nodded vigorously, causing the others to laugh at his enthusiasm. His mouth still full of cake, the blonde uttered something that sounded only vaguely like 'thank you.'

"Wait until he tries some of your apple goods," Spike snickered to Applejack. "He'll never want to leave." Fluttershy perked up at that.

"That's probably not a bad idea," she said, turning to the farm-mare. "He obviously likes sweet things, and while they might not be the right diet for him, apples are usually pretty healthy. I can use them to hold him over until I find out his proper diet." Applejack nodded, asking her how many she thought she'd need. "Oh, maybe start with three pounds," the Pegasus replied. "If I need more, I can always buy more."

"Three pounds, comin' up," Applejack announced, moving toward the door. "I'll drop 'em off at yer place." Fluttershy nodded.

"I'll have the bits for you when you do," Fluttershy replied. With the food at least taken care of for now, it was Rarity's turn to do her thing. With her horn aglow, a tape measure popped into existence levitating around the still-eating boy.

"Hold still, please, Naruto," she said, and the boy stopped what he was doing long enough for the measure to snake its way around his chest, waist, arms, legs. It was actually rather uncomfortable, and Naruto didn't even want to know what he was being measured for. "Hmm, definitely not what I'm used to, but I can make it work...Some dress clothes, casual wear...Fluttershy, darling, are you going to try and see if he can attend school? If so, I should make a few outfits for that too." Naruto paled as the other four mares shared a look, before collectively looking down at the blonde, who turned a little pale at the mention of school. If it was anything like the Academy, he was sure he wanted nothing to do with it.

"...It probably wouldn't be a bad idea," Twilight said after a moment. "It would help him learn more about Equestria, which will be useful if he's stuck here. Not to mention, it will give him something to do while he's here..."

"Yeah, but school is kinda boring," blanched Rainbow Dash. She was prevented from continuing when Pinkie leaped out from behind her, toppling her over.

"Yeah, but he might also make some super-cool friends there!" she announced. Naruto watched in a combination of fear and confusion, more from the fact they were talking about sending him to pony-school...and doing so right in front of him. "He already knows Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo."

"It might be nice for him to hang around others his own age..." Fluttershy agreed.

Naruto paled as the girls started to agree that school probably wouldn't be such a bad idea. He gulped.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Applejack smiled in victory as some apples fell into her basket. As soon as she left the group, she immediately went to a tree that was just ripe with the red fruit. It was better to get Fluttershy and Naruto fresh apples straight from the source. But, she was very curious to what Naruto's kind ate. Regardless, she hoped apples would suffice.

She was about to buck the tree to bring down some more fresh apples, only for an apple to land on her head and roll right into the bucket. "What in tarnation?" She turned back to the tree, only to see her little sister. "Huh? Apple Bloom?"

"Hiya..." The little pony grew a look of concentration as she bucked the tree, only for the apples to swing, but not fall. "...c'mon, you."

"Mind if I ask what brought this on?" Applejack raised a _brow_ at her little sister, but she had a small smirk hidden on her face.

Bucking again, Apple Bloom didn't bother to look at her sister. "I found him, and I feel that I should be helping." One apple fell this time, which Applejack quickly move the bucket for it to fall in. "...somehow."

Applejack smiled. "That's the spirit, Sis!" She smiled. It looked like her sister had found a new friend. One she wanted to help feel more at home. Apple Bloom kicked again, but alas, the apples only swung from the impact. But slowly, one apple fell and struck the little filly in the head. Then another which was followed by a third. The scene caused Applejack to laugh, and swirls to appear in Apple Bloom's eyes. "Alright, I think that'll 'bout do for the order. Unless you could do with a few more lumps on your noggin'!"

"Ow..." Apple Bloom mumbled. She shook her head, and stared at the apple before her. Maybe Naruto wanted a nice, juicy red apple right about now. She hoped Applejack wouldn't mind.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"No, no... that will _not _do." Rarity's horn glowed as she tossed a large piece of cloth to the side. _"_Come on, Rarity," she said to herself. "You just need to think..." Before her was one of her many mannequins. But, Naruto didn't walk on four legs. He had two legs he walked on, and a pair of arms. If she wanted to pull this off, she would have to think of Spike. Luckily, she had a _Spike _mannequin made for just the occasion. But Naruto was a tad bigger, and lacked a tail Well, as far as she could see.

Her horn glowed once again, and she brought in her little tape measure. She would have to modify the Spike mannequin, until she could get a Naruto one made. "Now... what would be a color that would go with the child. Perhaps a blue to match his eyes?" She kept mumbling to herself, but to an outsider, she was nothing but a blur. It was like there were ten of her. Tape measures, cloth, needles and other items flew around everywhere.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inside the library, it looked like Pinkie had one of her parties. Books were in a pile, and the pony and dragon were zipping about the entire place on their mission.

"Not this one. And not this one. Maybe this one? Ah, nope. Ooh!" Spike grabbed a book, and held it up in triumph. "Found you!"

"What? You found it!" Twilight yelled with a smile.

"Hmm?" Spike looked back at the book. "Oh, no. I was looking for this one last week. Must've fell over and got lost."

"Spike..." Twilight mumbled. Around the library, books lie scattered. "Not a single mention of the word." Twilight brought another book to her face. On it was the word, 'Dimensions'. She flipped it open, but like the others, not a single mention of human. But, the book held other information.

"Anything?" Spike asked as he tossed another book onto the pile.

Using her magic, she flipped through page after page. "...I don't know."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dash flew around Fluttershy and Naruto as she pointed to the shops, in which Naruto looked in awe. Around them, many ponies looked at the young child in curiosity. But to Naruto, it was strange. The looks weren't filled with hate, or anger. Some even smiled and nodded to him.

"And over there is the Carousel Boutique. Rarity's shop." Naruto looked in awe as Dash pointed to building nearby. It looked almost like a castle. No place in his home looked like that. Especially the colors. "...and over there is the evil place that Fluttershy wants to send you too."

Naruto looked further down the road, and saw a red building with a red flag in front of it. That was a school? His school never looked like that.

"D-don't say that. I'm sure Naruto will love attending school." Fluttershy smiled down at Naruto. She was about to continue, but was interrupted by a loud growl. She glanced to Dash, who only shook her head in the negative. Then she looked back down at the now very red child, whose stomach was growling. "Oh, my."

"Whoa, kiddo. Didn't you just eat an entire cake?" Dash flew down and examined the child.

"Still hungry," he replied, embarrassed. Rainbow Dash simply laughed, while Fluttershy began to think she'd need more apples. And looking at the blushing blonde, she also realized she would need all the help her friends could give her.

Chapter End

Took me long enough. But got some help from Karasu87, and managed to pull through. Hope everyone likes it.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


End file.
